The Beginning
by DarkSpring
Summary: How did Lilly Sirius and James really first meet? Read and find out! i suck at these R?R
1. Default Chapter

BAN: Hey people I hope you like this. I don't have a betta so bear with me I'm sorry if its all full with spelling errore and plot holes, just go over them all roads are bumpy!! I might come back to this and play around with it and change it but I don't think I will ... just a heads up! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!  
  
The Beginning Chapter 1- meeting with death  
  
"Sirius get up! Hurry get up!" whispered urgently Sirius Black's Little sister Kestrel. Sirius just rolled over. Krestle wouldn't give up. "Sirius Black!" She said once again quite firmly, and pulled his covers away from him. Sirius sat up. He only had his boxers on.  
  
Kestrel didn't wait she threw him a pair of jean pants. Sirius slipped them on. "What's the matter Kess? Why are you crying?" Sirius asked whipping his sleepy eyes.  
  
"Siri he's here. Voldemort is here. He has mum and dad. We have to get out of here! Now." Sirius stood quickly running for the door. He pressed his head against it for a minute; he heard two hollow thuds. Sirius's face paled. That was most likely his parent. He backed away from the door grabbing his wand and sister. He swung his bedroom window open. He motioned for his sister to go through the window first. Right out side the window was a great enormous tree. It was raining out side. They would both slip and fall to there deaths. Sirius's room was in the attic. It was the attic. Sirius ran for his broom that was by the door he grabbed it and got up on the window next to his sister. He steadied his broom and got on, Kess got on right behind him.  
  
There was a bang on the door. Kress tightened her hold on Sirius. "Boy get out here! "Yelled Sirius's father, that was strange he should be dead right know. Sirius started to clime off the broom his sister wouldn't let him go.  
  
"That's him... he's a death eater. I herd him and a man named Karkroff talking earlier. He planned this. He wants to make you a Death eater too. Please don't let him take you away from me. Mom wouldn't have wanted it she's surely dead. That was her I heard crying earlier. She's gone now." Sirius didn't move, his father a death eater? It was understandable the way he acted but... his father? He would really hurt him if he left now... but he had to he couldn't become a death eater he had to get away with his sister. Sirius righted himself on his broom. The door burst open and none other than his father was standing there with his wand pointed at Kress.  
  
"Adarva Kadarva" Sirius father, Craig, said softly. Sirius shot out of his window with his sister holding tightly. He dogged the curses coming from his room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kress questioned worriedly and looked back, to see if they were following. Luckily they weren't. Sirius shook his head he didn't know.  
  
"Maybe James will take us in." Sirius said as he steered his broom down toward ward. They were near James Potter's house. James was Sirius best friend. He had to take them in once he heard what had happened at his house. 15 minutes later  
  
"James wake up open your window!" Sirius yelled pounding on James window. A light flicked on inside the room and James appeared. "What the bloody hell are you going out here with your sister?" James asked moving out of the way and letting Sirius and Kestrel in. "Do you know what time it is!" Sirius ignored him and closed and shut the window, then proceeded to run around the room then downstairs closing and locking all the windows and doors in the house. Getting back to James' room followed closely by James' parents.  
  
"Sirius why did you just do all that?" James mother asked as Sirius peeked out of a crack in James window toward his house. Closing his eyes he ran his hands threw his hair and took Kestrel's limp hands. Bending down next to her he called her name.  
  
"She won't wake up." Sirius cried shaking Kestrel on the shoulder, tears falling down his face. He looked up at Mrs. Potter who was wearing a pink dressing gown and Mr. Potter was wearing his Auoror's Uniform. James was the same as Sirius; pants no shirt hair messy. Kestrel on the other hand was wearing a big shirt that was Sirius' laying limp on the floor in his arms.  
  
"It's... it's my dad..." Sirius glanced down at Kestrel. "He's a death eater. He... Voldmorte was there... at our house. He killed mom... I think she doesn't like Death Eaters... Dad... he's.... He's one of them... we were climing out of the window he shot the death curse I dogged it but... but... she..."  
  
"Okay... It's okay..." Mrs. Potter wrapped her arms around Sirius, rocking him back and forth. James stood there shocked. They were only 10. They hadn't even been accepted to Hogwarts. And Kestrel was only six. "Shh... it's okay... Hunny... Did you get hit by any other curses?" Sirius looked down at Kestrel again and shook his head.  
  
"I should have been. She... only six... I'm so..."Srius stopped as he herd a knock down stairs. "That's him. I know it's him. He'll kill me. Kess said he wanted to make me a death eater tonight... she said the dark lord had saw my future. He wanted to stop what would happen to me..." Sirius stamard getting up and running to a dark corner, and huddled there rocking back and forth.  
  
Mr. Potter looked at James who was white and still staring at Kestrel. "James." James looked up at his father. "James, take yourself and Sirius to The Leaky Cauldron, don't come back here till you send you an owl. We'll call you by your secret name so that you know it's from us. Do you understand?" Rick Potter asked worriedly and yelled down stairs to hold on a moment as they got dressed. "Sirius come here." Rick hugged Sirius and James as did Kate. Running to his sock drawer James grabbed a sock full of money and a note that Kate had sprawled for them.  
  
"Okay here. Now remember not till we send for you." Kate said as she and Rick went down stairs to meet their guests. "NOW!" James herd his mother yell.  
  
"Come on Sirius." Sirius looked once more at his little sister and hopped on his broom and followed James out the window vowing that he would revenge Kestrel murder.  
  
At the same time yelling from her parent's room awaked a young girl. She peeked into her older sisters room and finds it empty. Shrugging, she stopped dead as she hears her mother's screams. Grabbing some money from her underwear drawer she ran to her mothers room to find a man balding and fat leaning over her mother's dead body. Her father was on the bed frozen.  
  
"Mummy!" Lillian Marie Jasmine Evans yelled. The man looked up yelling some words at her father, there was a green flash and Lily had to blink for a moment before she realized that the man was advancing on her smiling.  
  
"Lily... come here. I won't hurt you..." Lily looked at now both dead parents and back to the man. He was evil. He had killed her parents.  
  
"No!" Lily turned and ran to her room slamming her door and hopping out her window and shimmering down her tree. She got one last glance at her home and ran across her lawn into the busy street.  
  
James and Sirius made there way to the front counter of the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Mike. Can we have a room?" Mike Almonds, the owner of the bar smiled and nodded his head. James signed his name on the line and paid for their rooms as Sirius wasn't talking. He was still in shock of what had happened in the past 3 hours.  
  
Mike led them to their room left them a key and told the rules, and disappeared down stairs. "Sirius?" James asked as he stared as Sirius again found his way to a corner and huddled there. "Come Sirius." Sirius looked up at his best friend.  
  
He was cold and at a loss of anything because as far as he was concerned he had just lost his whole family. "I'll pay you back for the room." He said quietly, almost to himself.  
  
"Come on Sirius. You can't sit there all night. My parents will take care of everything. Let's get some sleep." James grabbed Sirius arm and hauled him up onto one of the twin-sized beds.  
  
"Night." Sirius murmured and fell asleep almost immediately. James took a little longer staring at his best friend for a moment then getting into his own bed. He stared around the room. It was a so called children's room at the Leaky Cauldron. It had a variety of magical toys and things kids could do. At this particular moment James despised anything childish. For himself and Sirius. They just had to grow up in a half an hour.  
  
Lily ran down the street in her long nightshirt. Finally slowing down to take a piece of glass out of her foot she stared around looking for where she was. 'Great.' She thought, 'I'm lonely and completely lost.' Panting she looked behind her. No one was there or anywhere for that matter. The street was deserted. She had passed a bunch of people. Running away from the direction she was headed.  
  
She kept on walking a few minutes when she spotted a door open with the light on. 'Well if the light is on then some one is there. Maybe they can tell me where I am.' Lily made sure her hair was nice and her shirt was hanging right before going into the store called; 'The Leaky Caldron.' "Hello." She called timidly. "Hello... is any one here?" She looked around; feeling her stomach heave as she saw dead bodies sprawled around the bar.  
  
"Please don't." She heard shouts from upstairs. Lily looked toward the door way. She didn't want to move. This was more than she could handle. "Please... Help! Is anyone down there!?" She heard agonizing screams follow. She didn't want anyone else to die. She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran across the bar away from the dead bodies. Bounding up the stair way she herd screams from down the hall. Making her way listening carfully she found the room where the noise was coming from.  
  
Craig Black put his hand over his sons' mouth waking him up. Sirius' eyes popped open at the sight of his father. He squirmed under his fathers grip, gulping for air he crawled away from his father. "James! Wake up! GO get help!" Sirius yelled making James wake up. Craig spun on James who was running to the door.  
  
"James make another move and I'll curse you." James slowly turned facing his best friends father. Craig looked liked he did any other day. He looked in control, he was wearing black robes, and he had a strange menacing glint in his eyes though.  
  
Spinning back around Craig grabbed Sirius foot as he slowly crawled off the bed. "Let go of me!" Sirius yelled. Craig laughed as his son's pleads.  
  
"Shut up you little rat!" Craig lifted his son up by the foot hanging him upside down. Looking back at James who was inching closer to the door. "I said don't move!" James stared back at Mr. Black face completely white. "Come here." James didn't move. "I said come here, or I'll hurt Sirius."  
  
"James, go!" Sirius yelled. Craig shook Sirius.  
  
"Shut up." Looking back at James. "What will it be?" James walked over to Mr. Black shivering. Pointing his wand at the young child, "Iacere." James was sent hurtling back wards into a table. Landing on the ground he didn't get up.  
  
"James!" Craig threw Sirius against the wall.  
  
"I told you to shut up!" Craig advanced on his son who looked up at the man he once loved. Sirius crawled a little ways toward James but got dragged back by his father.  
  
"Let me go!" Craig threw his son across the room again. He landed next to James. "James!" Sirius coughed spitting up blood. "Wake up." Sirius rolled over as his father pointed his wand at James. "Please don't!" Sirius yelled. "Please... Help! Is anyone down there!?"  
  
Craig's wand moved to point at Sirius. "Crucio." Sirius screamed in pain as his father smiled and looked down at Sirius. Circling around Sirius, his back facing the door. Lifting the curse off Sirius whose nose was now bleeding, and had tears streaming down his face. "Fells good don't it." Sirius gasped for breath.  
  
"Crucio!" Sirius writhed again on the floor. Craig let the curse run for a couple seconds before lifting it again. Sirius gasped for breath again. "Tell me Sirius. Are you going to miss Kestrel?" Sirius didn't answer. "Answer me! Iacere." Sirius was thrown against a bookcase directly across from the door. The bookcase swayed but didn't fall, though many of the books did.  
  
Sirius looked up at his father. "Yes..." Sirius whispered.  
  
Craig face reddened. "Well so will I! I loved her! She was my baby! You were supposed to get the curse. Here it is." Craig raised his wand again. "Avada..." Behind him the door flew off it's hinges and slammed into him, hurling him out of the window.  
  
Lily looked into the room. All she saw was a man standing over a boy and then the door hitting him sending him out of the window. There were two beds a series of toys about the room a fire place, a boy lying on the floor next to a table, and a boy lying at the bottom of a bookcase, with books on and around him, she could hear him crying and gasping for air.  
  
Hurrying over to the boy with black hair lying next to the table she checked for a pulse. He had one. Shaking him gently on the shoulder, "Wake up." She whispered. The boys' eyes flashed open he sat up quickly causing him to cough and wince in pain. "It's okay. Take it easy. Don't move." The boy stared at her with wide eyes as she ran over to at his friend who was crying over by the bookshelf.  
  
"It's okay. It's only me and another boy. You're okay now." Lily said hesitantly. "Are you okay?" The boy looked up at her. He didn't make any noise, looking toward his friend he was relieved that he was sitting up.  
  
"Who are you?" He managed to ask. He tried to sitting up but didn't manage until Lily helped him. He leaned against the bookcase.  
  
"I'm..."Lily thought for a moment thinking of her parents. "I'm.... Lillian Marie Jasmine Evans. Lily for short." She said, "And who are you?"  
  
"Sirius Black. He's James Potter." Sirius replied coughing again. More blood came up. Lily rubbed his back hesitantly. "Are you an Angel?" Lily laughed.  
  
"No! Silly. Why would I be?" Lily asked. She looked around the room. "What happened in here?"  
  
Sirius looked around the room. It was a bit messy now. "You saved our lives." He ran a hand threw his hair. "It's a long story. James... you okay?" Sirius asked getting to his feet, again with the help of Lily. He hobbled over to James and helped him to his feet. James started coughing to the slight movement, he wheezed as he was helped onto his bed.  
  
"Where'd he go?" James asked shutting his eyes.  
  
"He's gone." Sirius replied looking at Lily. "James, Lily. Lily, James." Sirius smiled. Lily got up and went into the bathroom and got some towels and returned to Sirius and James.  
  
"Here you might want to put this on your nose." Lily offered. "Care to tell me what exactly I saved you from? Who was yelling for help, and screaming?" Lily sat on the bed opposite to Sirius and James.  
  
"That was me yelling for help." Sirius said and checked the towel to see how much he was bleeding. It was a lot. "My dad. He... he did this." Sirius shivered.  
  
"Yes that was me!" Craig Black yelled from the doorway. Lily jumped. Sirius didn't move. "Accio, Sirius!" Sirius flew backwards and landed at Craig's feet. Mr. Black pointed his wand at Lily. "Avada Kedavra." Craig yelled at Lily, who in defense held up her hands.  
  
"No!" Sirius yelled from the floor earning a kick from his father. The curse shot away from Lily hitting, Craig instead. Lily stared wide-eyed as Sirius' father she presumed fell to the floor dead. Sirius looked to his father who was staring back at him with dead eyes. Sitting up and scooting back away from the dead man staring at him. Lily got up and ran to the door slamming it shut.  
  
Lily stared at Sirius who looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "You... you are an ange!" Lily slid to the floor hugging her knees to herself.  
  
"No I'm not. Explain to me what's happening!" Lily yelled tears falling down her face.  
  
Sirius got up all the while watching Lily. He check on James who had fallen asleep, his breathing was slow and shallow. "That was my father. He's a Death Eater."  
  
"What's a 'Death Eater?'"  
  
"A Death Eater is person who follows this one really evil Wizard."  
  
"Wizard! There's no such thing as a wizards." "Yes there is!"  
  
"No there's not! There's no such thing as wizards, witches, or magic!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Yes there is why would you say that?" Sirius asked sitting down next to Lily.  
  
"Because if there was they would have saved my parents!" She said quietly. "There's no such thing as angels, miracles, witches, wizards, magic, or anything!"  
  
"Your're a muggle born!" Sirius said smacking his forehead. "Okay there is such a thing. I'll tell you what happened as long as you tell me what happened to your parents." Sirius said as Lily nodded her head.  
  
"Well... that was my father. He's a Death Eater who works for this guy, Voldemort. My dad just killed my mom, and little sister." Sirius said as tears forced their way out of his eyes. "He said he saw my future and he wanted to stop what ever I was going to do so he either wanted to make me a Death Eater even though I'm ten, and if I refused he was going to kill me. Well my little sister Kestrel herd him talking to this other Death Eater so she came and got me and as we were leaving she got hit with the killing curse which you just sent back at my dad killing him." Sirius explained hurriedly. Lily was about to ask a question but Sirius plowed on. "James lives down the street from me and I knew his parents would be able to help but what I didn't know is that Kess, was hit in the hand when we were getting onto my broom. So by the time that I was finished closing and locking all the doors and windows at James' house she was dead. James' parents sent us here so we could be safe and they said that they would send for us later. But now that my dad is here I don't think they ever will!" Sirius hurried. Talking as fast as he could to get it over with. Lily looked shocked.  
  
"So we got here and we went to sleep and then all of a sudden my dad was here and grabbed me slammed me against the wall a couple of times and the book shelf. And James was trying to get to the door to go down stairs and get help but my father sent him flying into the table and I think it like broke his ribs or something that's why he's having trouble breathing and it knocked him out and I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up I thought he was dead like Kess. And then my dad put me under the Cruciatus curse." Seeing Lily's expression he explained what that was. "Well I really don't know what it is but it just really hurts. It feels like my whole body was on fire. And I was yelling and yah and he lifted and then he started yelling at me. He was telling me how it was all my fault that Kess, is dead." Sirius paused and whipped his eyes. "I swear I didn't mean for her to die! You have to believe me! Please tell me you do. I loved Kess with all my heart. I would never hurt her."  
  
Lily nodded her head. "I believe you. Don't worry."  
  
Sirius ran his hands threw his hair again. "Good. And then my dad put me under the curse again and then you came in and now I'm here talking to you." Sirius wiped his eyes again.  
  
Lilly looked shocked. She shook her head. "Wow." That's all she could come up with. "That's pretty crazy. Okay then. My turn. Right so yah I woke up earlier tonight and herd shouts coming from my parents room and there was this guy standing over my mum and she was dead. I could see it in her eyes and then this guy he was tall and fat, killed my dad. I ran away. I have a sister but I think she had snuck out after dinner to go to a party." Lily glanced at the door. She didn't trust the man outside not to come back in.  
  
"And I was running for what seemed like forever. I have no clue where I am. I while back I was running and a ton of people were running the opposite direction of me. And I was really scared then I got a piece of glass in my foot and I finally realized that I had no clue where and I am. So I saw this place and the door was open and the light was on so I figured that I should come in here and find out where I was. But when I came in..." Lily shook her head closing her eyes. "People down stairs. There were a lot of them. They were all dead. There was so many of them! And then I herd you and I wanted to fun but then I herd you screaming for help and I didn't want any one else to die so I came up here. I couldn't get in so I just starred at the door and it just kind of flew off its hinges and hit your dad and yah what happened, happened, and now I'm here." Lily rushed just as fast as Sirius did through the story.  
  
Sirius nodded his head. "Their all dead downstairs?" Lily nodded. "Okay then... "Sirius Yawned. Lily also did. "So how old are you?"  
  
Lily stretched her legs. "Ten. You?"  
  
"Ten, James is too." Lily laughed. "Not two. He is also ten." Sirius smiled. "I'm so tiered. Except I don't want to go to sleep." Lily got up.  
  
"Well. We really don't have a choice." She gave her hand to Sirius. Pulling him to his feet she led him over to where James was sleeping. "You can either sleep here or on the other bed." Lily offered.  
  
"I'll sleep here and you can have the other bed." Sirius shivered as a particularly cold breeze hit him. Sirius climbed into bed and Lily pulled the covers over Sirius and James. She then tiredly clambered into her bed and fell quickly asleep.  
  
BAN2:srry that was a little lame I know but I don't know how o put that so if you don't like it twist it and make it your own in your head!!! ( Review please! 


	2. MJ Is My Sister

BANHey people sorry its been a while lol well ne way heres chapter 2 I hope you like it and if you have any questions then review please or e-mail me... well um yes thanks to all of you who reviewed please review more... and cho please put something that really has something to do with the STORY!!!  
  
The Beginning Chapter 2 MJ Is My Sister?  
  
The only sounds that could be heard in the only occupied room at the Leaky Cauldron would be the occasional cough and a Mr. Sirius Black's quiet crying. "Kess..." Lily Evans rolled over in her sleep trying to ignore the noise that Sirius was making. "No...." Sirius murmured. "Wake up...." Lily couldn't take it any more. She sat up and looked around. She had thought it was his older sister Petunia making the noise. She had forgotten that she was at the Leaky Cauldron and was now sleeping with two boys she knew nothing about. "Please..." Lily quietly got up and padded over to Sirius' bed.  
  
"Sirius." Lily said shaking Sirius' shoulder. "Sirius wake up." Sirius moved away from Lily's touch. "Sirius. It's a dream. Come on Sirius." Lily shook Sirius a little harder.  
  
"No!" Sirius sat up quickly; breathing hard as if he had just ran a marathon. Looking at Lily who was staring at him quizzically. "Sorry... did I wake you up?" Sirius asked worriedly. Lily nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream?" She asked cautiously taking Sirius' hand, who shrugged and jumped at least a foot, as there was a knock at the door. Sirius pulled Lily into the bed and pulled the covers over her and James' heads, motioning for Lily to stay quiet. As quietly as he could Sirius picked up a green and silver fire poker. He positioned himself on the left side of the door.  
  
Slowly the door opened. A tall man in Ministry Official Robes entered the room. Sirius dropped the poker he was holding. "Who are you?" Sirius asked looking up at the man.  
  
"Alan!" The man yelled into the hall, "Hurry we found a kid!" The man yelled, in a slightly panicked voice. Bending down on one leg the man looked at Sirius in the eyes. "I'm Haden Anderson. What's your name?" Sirius stepped back quickly as another shorter man came bounding into the room.  
  
"Stay away from us..." Sirius cautioned stepping back a little, retrieving the poker. Haden took off his hat and put it on the floor. "Show me your left arm..." Sirius ordered. The men both showed Sirius their left arms. There was nothing on them.  
  
"Happy?" Alan asked taking the poker away from Sirius.  
  
"No. What do you want?" Sirius asked edging away from the men.  
  
"We were sent here to see if anyone was alive. A little old witch walked into the bar down stairs and called us. We're Aurror's." Haden explained. "Do you know what happened down stairs?"  
  
Sirius ran over to the bed as James started coughing. Pulling back the covers he reveled Lily and the now very sick James. Sirius was whispering something to Lily as the men walked over to them. Sirius stubbornly blocked the way. "Do you want us to help your friend?" Alan asked as Haden pulled Sirius out of his way. Alan pressed James' side waking him up. James tried to pull away from Alan, not knowing who he was. "Hey there. Don't move." He cautioned as James started coughing up blood. "What's your name?" Alan asked looking at Lily who was staring at James and then at Sirius.  
  
"MJ" She said quietly. "What are you doing to him?" Lily shrieked as Alan pulled out his wand and pointed is wand at James. "Stop it!" She was terrified that he was going to kill James. That was the only thing she had seen from that stick.  
  
Alan whispered some stuff at James who stopped coughing. "That should do it better than new. Can you take a deep breath?" James did so with out coughing. "All I did Miss. MJ is I heeled him. Good as new."  
  
"James!" Sirius yelled as he launched himself onto his best friend hugging him. "I thought you were dead... or dying." Sirius cried as James hugged him back.  
  
"James... are you James Potter?" James nodded his head. He didn't want to talk. He was still shocked. He didn't know what happened last night. He looked at the girl with red hair sitting next to him, who was beaming. "We've been looking for you. We had to go to your parent's house... I'm sorry... there gone." James looked up at the man, shaking his head.  
  
"You had Sirius here really scared... or so I thought." As she looked at Sirius scoffing at what she was saying.  
  
"Nah... only a little worried." Sirius smiled that James was better now and was able to breath all right." James didn't say anything only stared at the door... where his parents should be standing...  
  
"They can't be..."James started to say but was cut off by Haden who was talking to Alan interrupted him.  
  
"I'm sorry but were going to have to take you to Saint Magoo's for some treatment. Just in case I didn't heal it all properly." James nodded mutely and stood up, swayed and fell to the floor.  
  
"James..." Sirius pulled James to his feet but sagged under the weight.  
  
"Here." Alan said pulling his wand out once again. Lily was about to say something when James was lifted onto a stretcher that was conjured up in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"How did-"Lily got cut off once again.  
  
"Well let's go. We have a car outside. We'll have to take you there the slow way sing as your all underage." Haden smiled and ushered them out of the room.  
  
"Sirius?!" Lily called as she was separated from him. Lily stopped walking and fell into sync with Sirius' stride. "What's Saint Magoo's? Where are we going? I'm scarred..." Lily said taking hold of Sirius' hand for comfort.  
  
"It's okay... we're going to Saint Magoo's Hospital. We have to go there to make sure that James is going to be okay. He should be at least. "Sirius explained as they descended down the stairs. Sirius had to clutch the handrail for he couldn't hold his weight.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lily asked worriedly... she didn't want to be left alone. "Are you okay?" She whispered and draped Sirius' arm over her shoulders. He nodded his head as they slid into the back seat of a green convertible. "There all gone. The dead bodies... There were so many of them last night." She said to no one in particular.  
  
A half an hour later they got out in front of a post office? "I thought we were going to a hospital? This is a post office." Lily said staring at the post office mailbox.  
  
"This is sort of just sort of a fool you sorta thing. The real hospital is inside." Sirius once again explained. Opening the door for the youngsters Haden led them to the front desk.  
  
Taking off his hat Alan explained the situation to the lady at the front desk, a young looking lady with flaming red hair. She was a bit large but nothing that big... at least not as big as Lily's sisters' boy friend. Now he was a cow.  
  
"These fine children need to be checked in for the time being. They were at the Leaky Cauldron. This is James Potter." Alan introduced them. "Sirius Black and..." He paused he didn't know Lily's name.  
  
"MJ Black." Seeing the odd expression on Alan face she added. "His twin sister."  
  
Nodding her head the lady introduced herself as Molly Weasley. "Well if you follow me I'll get you all situated." As they followed the passed many rooms most of them with the door closed, some though they were open. All of them had people with different problems. Any time they would stop Molly would just have to herd them on.  
  
"Well here we are. Alan, Haden will you fill out there charts for them?" Molly asked as she showed them their beds. They were all in the same room. Sirius read the door, this was a family unit that's why there were all the beds.  
  
Lily's bed was positioned the farthest away from Sirius. Pulling on Molly's sleeve she looked down at Lily. "Ms. Can I sleep next to Sirius?" Molly nodded her head and had Sirius move into the middle.  
  
James was first to be asked questions. Which he answered as fully as he could him being knocked out. Sirius went next. He stopped though when they asked how many siblings he had looking at Lily he answered two. Haden looked confused at that. "Where is your other sibling?" He asked. Sirius stared at his hands.  
  
"She died." Sirius said. "Her name was Kestrel and she was six." Sirius didn't say anymore though. He finished answering the questions. Lily shuddered she felt honored and scared. Sirius wasn't her brother, she had a sister but she didn't know where she was... if she had been killed when she had snuck back into the house. And found their parents dead. Really she didn't want to know if she had been killed or not, this way she could always guess at what her older sister was doing, not having to say if she were alive... because she really didn't know.  
  
"Now MJ is it. What's your whole name?"  
  
"Lilly Marie Jasmine Black. MJ for short."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"10. Me and Sirius were born on the same day."  
  
"What are you parents names?"  
  
"Sir." Haden looked at Lily. "Why are you asking me all the same questions that you already asked Sirius? Since we are twins we both have the same parents." Haden nodded his head but when he got to where the patient had to sign there name to see if they were the real person Lily didn't know what to put.  
  
Sirius nodded his head incorrigibly. Taking a breath, Lily signed her name as 'MJ Black.'  
  
Molly came into the room and ushered Haden and Alan out of the room saying they were a distraction. "Well thank you dears. If there's anything you need just ring me alright?" They all nodded their heads. "The doctors should be in shortly. And Ms. MJ" Molly looked threw the files to make sure that was really her name, Lily held her breath. "I have to say that you have the most beautiful red hair." She smiled and left the room.  
  
"Oi. Sirius what's up with her? Why'd you say she was your sister?" James asked after a little while of staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Sirius looked at the door, "Because she saved out lives...and since Kestrel is dead... it doesn't hurt any one. Just go along with it." Sirius finished. "If that's all right with you... MJ Or Lily?"  
  
"I... yah I don't know...I don't want to be called Lily because it reminds me of my parents... and I don't want to think of them. So it's not really lying when you call me MJ because it is my middle initials.... Marie Jasmine...Black." James nodded his head. "You don't have to act it all the time... just while were here."  
  
"While were here?!" James yelled and MJ. "Where do you suppose we go?! If you haven't noticed out parents are dead... none of us have any other siblings!" MJ looked down at that statement. "You have a sister?"  
  
Lilly shook her head. "No... she.... Died last night." James didn't have anything to say to that he just nodded his head understanding. "Hello there." A short man with a Scottish accent walked into the room smiling. "Molly!" He yelled just as Molly walked in behind him.  
  
"Right here doctor. This is MJ and Sirius Black, and James Potter." Molly said introducing each of the children intern.  
  
"Well then.... What are you here for?" No one said anything. "Okay then... I'm Doctor Milton Ragsdale, and I'll be treating all of you." Again no one said anything. "Hm... I guess we'll start with the little girl." Milton said as he put up a curtain between each of the children. Lilly sat perfectly still she did not want to be alone.  
  
"So your name is MJ black?" Lily nodded her head." Okay then and your are ten years old?" Lilly again nodded her head. "Can you tell me what you saw last night at the Leaky Cauldron?" Lilly shook her head no. "Why ever not?" He asked his smile faltering.  
  
'No... no no no, I don't want to say anything to him unless Sirius is here.' Lilly's mind screamed. She was scared of this doctor and even more scared of the wand that he was carrying in his pocket. She shook her head again and again, and scotched back away from Dr. Ragsdale.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you I just want to make sure that your all right." Lily shook her head again. "What me to get your brother?" At this Lilly nodded her head. Turning away from Lilly Milton asked Molly to bring Sirius over. Molly left for a moment and returned with Sirius looking better than he did a few minutes ago, like something had changed. He looked brighter.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius asked sitting down next to Lilly on her bed.  
  
"She won't talk to me." Milton explained, "I don't know why. I explained that I just wanted to help her but I don't know how I can if she won't talk to me."  
  
Sirius nodded his head and leaned down and whispered in Lily's ear; "Just whisper to me what you want me to say to the doctor." Lilly shook her head. "Why not."  
  
Taking Sirius' hand, "Because he... I don't know how I just have this feeling that he wants me to forget what I saw... I want to forget... but not the way that he wants me to." Sirius looked down at his little 'sister.'  
  
"Do you want me to ask what he's planning?"  
  
"No he'll take you away from me and do it any way." Lilly sighed.  
  
"Well?" Milton asked getting frustrated at not getting anything done.  
  
Sirius shook his head not looking at the doctor. "She doesn't want to talk about what happened last night... can um... we have some time alone.... Me James and MJ want to talk about it...really quick." Sirius said and was glad when both doctor and nurse left the room saying that they would just be around the corner.  
  
Lilly let out a great sigh as the door closed. "I'm scarred." She whispered wrapping her arms around Sirius who held his breath for a moment and reluctantly loosened her hold.  
  
"What are you scarred of? They're just trying to help." James muttered from the other side of the room.  
  
Letting go of Sirius completely she got up and walked to the front of James' bed put her hands on her hope and practically yelled; "Because if you were me and the only thing you knew those sticks to do is cause pain than you'd be scarred to! And I just know that they want to me us forget what happened last night and I don't want to! I don't want to forget you and Sirius. I have no one left!"  
  
James looked up at Lilly when she was finished. "So what are we supposed to do?" James asked. Lilly looked at Sirius who was lying on her bed with his eyes closed.  
  
"I think we should just leave. I have some money..." She got cut off.  
  
"Where are we supposed to live?!" James asked as Lilly shrugged.  
  
"We can find some one to take us in."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know some one... there has to be some one that wants the three of us."  
  
"What if no one does?! Where do we go then? Do we just live on the streets till someone finds us?" James asked not beliving what he was hearing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We just can't! I don't have any relatives! Do you? Maybe we could stay with them? Or even Sirius!" James yelled back  
  
"No! You weren't the only one that lost some one! I watched both my parents die! In a matter of seconds they were gone! I never got to say good-bye... I went to bed when I got home... and I didn't wake up for dinner... by the time I heard them screaming it was too late!" Lilly screamed. "You think you're the only one with feelings... I don't want to see the rest of my family... not that I have any because both my parents were both only child's and my grand parents died in a train accident last spring coming to visit me for my birthday!" At that Lilly hurled open the door and ran out not knowing where she was going.  
  
"James?" Sirius asked sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed and headed towards the door. He paused and looked at James who looked shocked. "What did you say to her?" He asked.  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Sirius shook his head no. "Oh... why not? Never mind I just was talking to her... and she split." James got to his feet instantly as Sirius fell to the ground. "Sirius!" James whispered and rushed to his friend's side. Getting closer to Sirius, James noticed that he was sweating profusely and was grinding his teeth together.  
  
"Got get the doctor!" Sirius said quietly keeping his teeth together. James got up just as Molly came back into the room with a very mad looking Lilly.  
  
"Oh dear.... What happened?" She asked as she let go of Lilly and went to Sirius. Lifting him up on to the middle bed. "Where does it hurt?" She asked, Sirius didn't answer. Running over to the door she beckoned the doctor in the room.  
  
Lilly took her opportunity and went to Sirius side. Noticing that his nails were digging into the palm. She pried them apart she held on tightly. "It's okay Sirius. The doctors here... he's going to make you all better." Sirius looked at Lilly, he now knew that she was an angle. He was sure of it.  
  
"Come here MJ. Lets take you and James over to the other room..." Molly said as the doctor-magicked Sirius' shirt off reveling his chest, which had bruising much more than the night before, could have caused. "Come one children." Molly said again and pulled Lilly and James out of the room as Sirius began to tear, but not cry, he would not cry.  
  
Molly took Lilly and James next door to another room and sat them both on the bed and stood before them. Lilly bit her nails, a nervous reaction that she had. Not noticing that she was sucking and biting on Sirius' blood, and little did she know some of it was left over from Kestrel. "Do you know what happened to Mr. Black?" Lilly winced at the name, neither James or Lilly said anything. "Please tell me. I'll help you if you'd just tell me what's wrong and what happened."  
  
Lilly couldn't take it anymore. Sirius needed help and James truly had no idea what had happened after he had gotten knocked out. She closed her eyes as pictures and memories that weren't her own flashed in her minds eye. The memories were of a little girl with dark hair and eyes. She couldn't be more than seven. Opening her eyes again with more than her own memories she looked up at Molly. "It was father..." She began glancing at James who was staring at her. "Well... I woke up because I herd yelling... I knew that it was father... at first I didn't know who the other person was until father called him 'master.' I over herd them talking and got really scarred at what they were saying.  
  
Molly cut her off. "What were they saying?" Lilly took a big breath and closed her eyes willing herself to remember the memories that flooded in. "Voldemort was saying how one of his followers had done something and found out what Sirius was going to do when he grew up. I don't mean all old and stuff but like in a few years. I can't remember exactly he said that Sirius would do but what ever it was it was important. They wanted to make sure he would not go over to the light side. So father proposed that Sirius could carry the dark mark." Lilly paused and looked at Molly who looked confused.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the dark mark is a skull with a snake coming our of its mouth." Lilly shivered. "I remember seeing it on his left forearm." Lilly rubber her own arm at the memory. "They wanted Sirius to be bound to the dark. They didn't want him to do what he was supposed to. I couldn't let that happen to Siri. I just could let father do that to him. So I ran up stairs to the attic where Sirius slept. I woke him up and told him some of it and then I got him to leave the house with me and..." Lilly paused wondering if she should talk about the little girl she had gotten the memories from. She glanced at James was shocked how she knew all of this... it was as if Kestrel was saying all of this.  
  
"And Kestrel to James' house. Kestrel was sitting in the middle of Sirius and me. Father shoot the killing curse at us and it missed me and hit Kess." Lilly took a shaky breath. 'How do I know all of this? These aren't my memories' Then it hit her hard. 'These are Kestrels memories! This is what she felt and knew! How do I have them?!' Lilly's mind hammered. 'What's Sirius going to do when he finds out that I have Kestrels memories... I don't like all of them.'  
  
Molly took Lilly's hand in her own. "Can you go on?" She asked soothingly. Lilly nodded her head slowly. 'This can't be happening!'  
  
Now just going on what Sirius had told her she went on. "We got to James' house using Sirius' broom. When we got there I sat with Kess and Sirius ran around that house and shut and locked all the doors. He didn't want anyone to see in. That's when we both finally noticed that Kess was dead. I had a feeling that something was wrong when she started to get cold but I didn't know I was so busy looking out for myself and making sure we all didn't fall off the broom from all out weight I didn't realize..." Lilly started to cry. This was horrible, even worse than when Sirius had told her the night before. "I swear I didn't mean for anything to happen to her...I was looking out for all of us... I should have been hit...not her." Lilly cried hugging Molly as she sat down next to Lilly on the bed. "Mrs. and Mr. Potter told me, Sirius, and James to go to the Leaky Cauldron and to stay there until they sent for us using James' pet name. We went." Lilly chocked up slightly.  
  
"It's okay hunny... can you tell me what happened once you got to the Leaky Cauldron?" Molly asked sitting next to Lilly and hugged her.  
  
Lilly couldn't talk for a moment, but she continued. "Sirius and James went to sleep... I couldn't yet...I felt like there was some way that I could have saved Kess... so I went outside in the back to be by my self. That's when father came and started killing all the people in the bar...I couldn't do anything I was too shocked at all the dead bodies...I didn't know what to do. And then I herd thumps from upstairs and Sirius yelling at James and then father. So I went up stairs. By the time I got up to our room Sirius was screaming... he told me he was under the Cruciatus curse... I finally got in...I don't know how but I just kind of put my hands on the door and pushed sort of and the door went flying and hit father and he fell out the window.  
  
"James was lying on the floor next to the table. He wasn't awake. I thought that he was dead like Kess. But he wasn't. He was just asleep. I woke him up and told him that it was okay and that he was safe. Then I went to Sirius he looked fine. His nose was bleeding and that was all. He got up and we both helped James over to the bed and I make sure that Sirius was okay and James went to sleep. Then father burst through the doorway! He kicked Sirius and tried to kill me but I just put my hands up and it hit him! I didn't mean to I just didn't want to die... I didn't know that would happen I swear. And then I got Sirius and I tucked him into bed and I went to sleep and then Haden and Alan came and now I'm here and Sirius is in there hurt!"  
  
Molly looked shocked. "Please don't make me forget all of this! You can't!" Molly found herself smiling down at Lilly.  
  
Shaking her head Molly rubbed Lilly's back. "No one's going to make you forget. You're to young. Don't worry. Your safe now." James leaned on the other side of Molly and just rested his head on her shoulder taking in all that Lilly had said.  
  
After a moments silence asked Lilly another question that she wasn't ready to answer. "MJ, honey. Where did Sirius get hurt like that do you know? The curse couldn't have done all of that. Really a lot of it looked much older than a few of them... maybe months old...."  
  
Lilly shook her head. Something was begging he not to tell what happened. Something bad would happen if she did. "I can't..." Lilly cried. "I... I just can't. They'll come and get us if I do..." Molly didn't press the matter. If Lilly couldn't tell her then she would have to wait until she could tell.  
  
Dr. Ragsdale came in a half an hour later and told them that they could all come back in. Lilly practically flew to Sirius' side followed closely by James. Sirius was asleep though. He looked worse than he did before. He was pale and looked so much smaller.  
  
"Now children Sirius will wake up a bit later. Please don't ask him what happened. If he wants to tell you he'll have to do it on his own time." Dr. Ragsdale said. He took James over to his own bed and Molly took Lilly to hers, and then went to go help with James.  
  
Lilly squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of pain slammed down on her. Seeing Sirius like that triggered more memories that weren't her own... painful ones. She could feel something in her mind trying to hold them back but it wasn't working. She could feel them all slip by that force.  
  
Molly hurried over at the sound of Lilly's whimpering. "MJ dear... can you hear me?" She asked pulling out her wand. On a hunch she waved her wand at Lilly and muttered a couple of things and what ever was concealing what Lilly really looked like broke reveling a tattered, pale, scarred, scrawny, shivering little girl.  
  
Lilly green eyes were wide and teary though no tears fell. She glanced a look at Sirius who was stirring. Faster than she thought was supposed to happen. He got up slowly not noticing what was happening. Lilly looked back to Molly who thought she might be sick. She called the doctor over and he started saying every magical healing spell he could think of.  
  
Sirius finally registering where he was looked around, Lilly was in the bed next to him looking as if she had just gotten beaten up. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a scar that was shaped like an 'X' on her shoulder. That was the same mark that he had... and Kestrel had had. Their father had given it to Sirius because he was playing with muggle-borns. Closing his eyes he remembered what his father had said. 'This mark will show every one who you are. You are a Black, and that Blacks do not associate with mud-bloods, and muggle lovers. Do you understand. You will never talk to them again!' Sirius nodded showing that he understood. Sirius shivered remembering how much it had hurt.. It had really hurt, he remembered how Kess had come in wondering what was wrong, and why Sirius was screaming in pain. Only because she had asked a question there father had given her one also.  
  
'But how does Lilly have on... coincidence?' Sirius wondered as he sat up and looked at Lilly eyes that held his own. They looked in so much pain. He recognized that look. It was the look that Kess had all ways given him when he was getting hit and she was forced to watch, it was the same look that haunted him in his dreams, ever since the night when she had watched as he was hit. He remembered it longer than he could really remember properly.  
  
Getting out of the bed he limped over to Lilly's bed ignoring Molly trying to get him out of the way. He looked into the Lilly's eyes... it was Kess. Kess was in there. He didn't know how but Lilly and Kess were one in the same.  
  
For Sirius staring into Lilly's eyes it seemed like hours went by in just the minutes that he was staring at her. He hadn't even noticed as both Molly and the doctor had gone to go tend James. All Sirius could register was that he was staring into his sister's eyes, the eyes that were supposed to be long dead.  
  
"Sirius dear." Molly said taking Sirius' hand in her own. "Sirius look at me honey." Molly ordered. Out of instinct Sirius looked quickly up at Molly with wide eyes. "Sirius honey come here." Sirius followed Molly over back to his bed trying not to look back at Lilly. "Sirius I know this is all scary. MJ told me what had happened."  
  
Sirius looked up at her again. Fear and terror mixed on his face, his skin color faded pale. "She... she told you what?" Sirius stammered standing up looking up at Molly who held out her hand to him.  
  
"Nothing much. Why don't you tell me what happened. What you're so scarred of." Molly ventured pulling on Sirius' hand, which he pulled back as if shocked.  
  
"Nothings wrong!" Sirius yelled making the doctor that was standing behind him glance at him then went back to treating Lilly. Molly shook her head. "Nothings wrong. Were fine. Everything is fine. It couldn't be better." Sirius stopped and glanced at Lily. 'Things couldn't be worse in a way. Lily is some how Kess and James seems to not even like me any more. He hasn't said two words to me.' His mind screamed.  
  
"Mr. Black..." Molly paused.  
  
Shaking his head furiously Sirius clamed his hands over his ears. "Don't call me that. I'm not him! I'm not him... I'm not like him. I'll never be like him." Sirius repeated this over and over again. Finally he stopped and looked up at Molly who was staring at him oddly.  
  
"Why don't you want to be called 'Mr. Black?" Sirius shook his head and stepped away from her. "I can help you. Please just trust me. I can help you Sirius..." She stopped talking and kneeled down in front of Sirius who was trembling.  
  
"No... no one can help us... he'll find us. I know he will. He all ways has. He won't stop until we'd never tell again. We can't tell any one. I..." Sirius back himself into a corner. It hurt so much. Not able to tell any one his secret, it hurt having to keep it all to himself not seeking help. Any one that he told ended up dying. He didn't want Molly to die. She was nice. "I... We... can't." Sirius slid down the wall and huddled there with his eyes wide staring at the door and windows then back to Lily then to James. Keeping a watch over everything that was happening.  
  
Molly let Sirius go into the corner. She couldn't get him to talk if he wasn't wanting to. If he needed to than he would not until then though. "Doctor." Milton looked up at Molly and nodded at Sirius, Molly mouthed; 'Later.' "How is he doing?" She asked looking down at James who was asleep.  
  
Looking oddly at Molly Milton answered, "He's doing good. He's perfectly fine." Molly nodded her head. "Well I'll leave them with you." The doctor then left. Molly gave one last try to get Sirius into a bed but couldn't make him budge. Again she reminded him that she was just down the hall if they needed anything.  
  
Finally stirring out of his reverie Sirius moved over to Lilly's side. "Lilly..." Sirius said standing at the side of Lilly's bed. "Kess?" He added. Lilly stirred and slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at him. At first with a scarred then with a loving look.  
  
"Siri." Lilly hugged Sirius with all her might. "I thought I'd never see you again. When father shot that curse and I felt myself fading I couldn't tell you how much I would miss you." Sirius looked at Lilly, who kept talking. "I was so scarred and when we got to James' house I couldn't see anything anymore and then I think you got back and you were trying to wake me up and I just couldn't. Then I'm here and I'm in this body and I..." Lilly started crying. "I can see you feel you again." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"This can't be real. You're dead. I saw you felt you... you can't be here. Where's Lilly?" He asked standing up and edging slightly away from the red head that claimed to be his sister.  
  
Shaking her head Lilly looked up at. "Sirius? What's happening? I don't understand... why do I hurt so much?" Lilly asked getting a pained expression when she tried to sit up. "I don't understand. I have all these memories and they're not all mines. I think there your sisters. I can feel her in me... I don't understand..." She was cut off as Sirius started talking.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. Come on were getting out of here. Now!" Sirius not carrying about his actions pulled Lilly out of the bed only to have her collapse onto the floor moaning in pain.  
  
Something hard stabbed into his heart as he looked down at the red head. Squatting on the side of Lilly Sirius leaned over and looked at the bottom of her right and left foot, both had beep red and angry gashes. "You can't deal with the pain... Kess could..." Lilly looked at him, hurt clearly in her eyes.  
  
"Well I'm not her! I don't know what's wrong with me. I just want to get out of here!" Lilly once again tried to get to her feet, only to fall again. Gritting her teeth she stood up again determined that she could do this... and she did. Standing she walked to the door and pulled it open. Sirius not thinking of anything except of Lilly followed her out the door and threw the hospital and followed her threw it to the back door, into muggle London, never thinking that they were leaving James sleeping and behind.  
  
BAN:WOW that was 13 pages that's really good yay go me! Here you go Cho now you won't be bored!!!... Well until you finish reading this authors note. Call me Cho when you're done. K? Well please review all make me happy! 


	3. INPORTANT AN

AN: Hey people I won't be updating in a while cause my mom blew a fricken fuse at me grade and is most likely going to take away me computer for the rest of my summer skool.... Sorry to every one who reads this... I might be able to post but I doubt it! Um... yah if you e-mail me about ne questions cho can call me and tell me and all of that so yah thanx for reading and sorry about this damn inconvenience... blame my mom.... Thanx 


End file.
